You can't stop fate! Songfic
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: This is my first song-fic and it is a one-shot! It's Harry and Ginny in Harry's P.O.V. Set in Harry's 6th year.


**A/N: This is my first song-fic so please tell me whether you like it or not. This is Harry/Ginny and if you want anymore shippings (apart from Ron/Hermione and James/Lily which I am working on) then please request! The song I used for this one was 'Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kiss the Girl! Damn it though...**

As Harry lay in bed, he could hear laughing coming from the common room. He sighed. Downstairs, Ginny and Dean were laughing at one of Ron's jokes. They sounded so happy but all Harry could think about was how much he wished he was down there with Ginny.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her._

He got up and wandered downstairs and saw Dean and Ginny getting quite cosy. Harry couldn't take it and he ran to the door, kicking it open. He apologized to the Fat Lady who was quite annoyed and set off down the corridor. This noise had gotten the attention of Ginny and she watched Harry storm out, quite aggravated. She decided to follow him.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss __the girl._

'Harry?!' Harry stopped and whirled around to see Ginny running after him. 'What do you want Ginny?' He asked as Ginny came to a halt just in front of Harry. 'What's with the temper?' Harry couldn't bear to look at her, so he looked at his shoes. 'Have you ever felt the want to bash the guy who's dating the gilr you love?' Ginny nodded. 'Except I wanted to slap the girl who was the dating the boy I love.'

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Harry looked up at Ginny, to see she had moved closer to him. 'Then you should understand my anger!' Harry turned away from Ginny and started to storm off down the hall.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Harry heard Ginny call out his name again and he turned to see Ginny running after him and Dean and Ron emerging from the common room. 'Harry can't you see who the guy I love is?' Harry shook his head. 'Harry, it's not Dean I love,' She paused and walked closer to Harry. 'Who do you love then?' Harry asked as he leant against the wall. Ginny looked uncomfortable.

_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too b__ad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)._

'Harry it's you that I love!' Ginny blushed and turned away while Harry took in the news. Once it rang a bell, Harry's heart leapt out of his chest. 'Ginny, you're lying aren't you?!' Ginny turned back to Harry and glared at him. 'Of course not you git!'

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon_

Harry smiled and went off into a fantasy dream until Ginny started to speak again. 'Now that Dean's ready to kill me, I want to hear if the one you love is worthwhile!' Harry grunted and shook his head. 'It doesn't matter, you should go back to Dean!' Ginny had started to walk ahead, as Harry spoke, but she stopped when he was finished.

_The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

'Harry!' Ginny had started to walk towards Harry. Harry saw her and headed further down the corridor, passing her on the way. 'Harry! Please stop!' Harry felt her touch his shoulder and he whirled around.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad_

_I__t's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!_

He was face-to-face with the girl he loved but he refused to speak to her. He looked past her to see Ron and Dean still running to catch up with them. Harry looked back at Ginny to see her in tears.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

Harry felt Ginny pull him into a hug and he could feel her tears dripping down her face. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do it! He pulled away from Ginny, so they were face-to-face again.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Harry heard Dean and Ron shouting at him but he wasn't going to waste the chance. Ginny had managed to stop crying. He used his finger to wipe away her tears as he leant towards her. 'I love you too, Ginny!' Harry whispered before crashing lips with her.

_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Ginny had been taken by surprise when Harry crashed lips with her, but as she had just found out that the feeling was mutual, she kissed him back! Harry had waited for the day, when he and Ginny would kiss for a long time and he was over the moon!

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

(By the way, Dean and Ginny broke up and Harry got with Ginny. It took Ron a week to calm down about the whole thing and Hermione was glad that it finally happened!)

The End!

**A/N: This was based on the 6****th**** book and I will do another couple of chapters. One for Ron/Hermione, James/Lily and maybe another! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
